A vehicle is an apparatus that transports a user riding therein in a desired direction. A representative example of a vehicle is an automobile.
A vehicle typically includes a power source, such as an internal combustion engine vehicle, an external combustion engine vehicle, a gas turbine vehicle, an electric vehicle, etc. according to a type of motor used.
An electric vehicle typically utilizes an electric motor using electric energy and includes a pure electric vehicle, a hybrid electric vehicle (HEV), a plug-in hybrid electric vehicle (PHEV), a fuel cell electric vehicle (FCEV), etc.
Recently, intelligent vehicles have been actively developed for safety or convenience of a driver or pedestrian.
An intelligent vehicle is an advanced vehicle implementing information technology (IT) and is sometimes referred to as a “smart vehicle.” Some intelligent vehicles provide improved traffic efficiency by implementing an advanced vehicle system and via association with an intelligent traffic system (ITS).
In addition, research into sensors mounted in such an intelligent vehicle has been actively conducted. Such sensors typically include, for example, a camera, an infrared sensor, a radar, a global positioning system (GPS), a Lidar, or a gyroscope. In particular, a camera is often an important sensor playing the role of human eyes.